Sleepover At Sam's
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: When Danny wakes up at Sam's house after sleep flying through a thunderstorm, what's a girl to do? Have a sleepover, of course! DxS in this multi- chapter story. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN DP! Okay, EPIC NEWS! I now am allowed extra time on the computer for typing! Which means I can update sooner and quicker! Yeah! **

**Danny: Are you okay?**

**Me: No! MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! And when did you get here? **

**Danny: Since I felt like it. Enjoy the story!**

"Hi Danny! Do you want to come over and watch a movie?"

"Sure Sam," I replied with a grin. Going over to Sam's is the best. Well, anywhere with Sam is the best.

"Going ghost! I transformed headed outside. It was a light sprinkle (**Me: Mmmmm…. sprinkles.)** and I zoomed into Sam's window.

"Hi Sam!"

"Danny? DANNY, what are you doing here? Danny?"

My eyes burst open. I was in Sam's room? Where's my nice warm toasty bed? How did I get here? And Sa- My mouth dropped open.

"Danny, what happened? And why did you fly in this weather? It's a thunderstorm! You could've been injured!" Sam said with concern.

Since when did Sam get so- beautiful? Wait- I was out in a thunderstorm? I looked outside. Yeesh! I looked down, and my stretchy spandex was soaking wet. That's going to take forever to dry. I_ wait… did I sleep fly here?

"Sam.. Is it possible to sleep fly somewhere?"

"Of course Dann- oh. That's how you got here." She smiled. "I guess you have to call your parents and tell them you're spending the night."

"I am?"

"You're seriously can't fly in this weather, and your suit is sopping wet. Transform back and I'll get you some hot cocoa." I started to transform back, but then stopped. My face turned bright red.

"Well," said Sam. "Aren't you going to change back?"

"Uh- Sam… I'm kinda only wearing my boxers." I mumbled, and my face turned even redder. Sam's face soon matched mine.

"Oh. Well- uh- I'll just get the hot cocoa and you can wear my cousins PJs he left here last time." I shot her a grateful look. "I'm gone, I'm gone!"

All right.. I'm alone. I could transform without Sam seeing my.. you know. I detransformed and scrambled to find her cousins PJs. Where could they possibly be? I mean- How hard-

"Danny? I got the hot cocoa! Can I come in?"

"I can't find his stupid PJs!" I grunted.

"Oh… um… well this is awkward. I could try to find them, but then I would have to come in. Is that okay?" My mind screamed NO!

"Sure." The door opened and Sam came in, finding me hidden underneath her blankets. She snorted.

"Really Danny? They were right here on the chair. Wait- crud."

"What?"

"It was my younger cousin, not my older one. Are you brave enough to go with your boxers for one night?"

"Do you randomly have a bathrobe I could use?" I asked sheepishly.

"Self conscious much? Yes, Danny, I have an extremely large bathrobe that's purple. Would that work?"

"YES!"

"Alright then, one purple bathrobe coming up!"

**Danny: Why did you have to embarrass me like that? *****mumbles ***

**Me: Cuz your cute when you're embarrassed! And Sam thinks that too…**

**Danny: Really? Um… I mean… really. **

**Me: You like her…**

**Danny: DO NOT! **

**Me: Anawho… first chappie finished! I will try to get another chapter up by tomorrow… Depends how fast I type! Adio-**

**Danny: I DON'T LIKE SAM LIKE THAT! THIS CRAZY KID IS LOOPY!**

**Me: You're in denial. Adios! Till tomorrow, this is Oak Leaf Ninja signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN DP OR BARNEY (yes, Barney) OR THAT ONE COMMERCIAL I CANNOT REMEMBER THE NAME! Okay, I clearly confused people. I'm SORRY! Okay, so basically Danny DREAMED that Sam called him to come over. In his subconscious, he flew over to Sam's house in the thunderstorm, hence Sam finding him. All caught up and clarified? Good. Thanks for all your comments! They really motivate me! Now, ONTO THE STORY! **

I slipped on the silk bathrobe, relieved. It was a perfect fit! And it smelled like Sam…

"Danny, can I come in yet?"

"Yep!" I said. She came in and grinned.

" You look like Barney."

"I'M A BIG KID NOW!" I sang. Sam snorted.

"Do you ever grow up?" she asked.

"Nope! I- " I paused in realization. "Sam, if I'm going to spend the night here, where am I supposed to sleep? On your bed?" Sam's face turned bright red. "NOT LIKE THAT! I mean, I could always sleep on the ground or something."

"I have a mattress I can haul in."

"Sounds good." She left, and I started to daydream about who else? Sam. **(Danny: I NEVER DID THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF! Me: *shows security cameras* Danny: O.o STALKER!)**

"I'm back with your comfy mattress," said my angel. "Wanna get it set up?"

"Why not?" After I got the mattress to the perfect setting, I flopped down. "I'm bored. What do you have to do to have fun around here?"

"Well, we could play truth or dare," suggested Sam.

"That's a good idea!" said a voice from the closet. We whirled around.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?"

"Crud." He tumbled out of the closet. "Well, I saw Danny flying here with his eyes closed, so I decided to follow him inside and hid inside the closet. Now I'm glad I did." Tucker smiled evilly.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Well, it's always fun to hear really awkward moments between two love birds."

"Tucker…" I growled. "If you recorded anything, and I mean anything, I'm going kick your butt to Timbuktu." Tucker quickly whipped out his PDA and started to press delete.

"No records!"

"Good. Well, since you're here, wanna play Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Why not?"

"Wait-" said Sam. "You could easily use your ghost powers to get out of dares. And you-" she pointed to Tucker. "-come up with dares that… you know. So let's just play Truth. Agreed?" She gave us an evil glare.

"Agreed!"

**Me: YEAH! I FINISHED CHAPTER 2!**

**Danny: Which you humiliated me-AGAIN!**

**Me: Oh, sorry. Wait, when did I humiliate you?**

**Danny: Um… LAST CHAPTER!**

**Me: That was last chapter. Ana ways, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Okay, thanks again for all your comments! The next FINAL chapter may take a few days to type… so be patient! I'll try my hardest to get it up by Thursday or Friday. Now, for the story…**

Sam, Tuck and I arranged ourselves in a circle.

'Okay, Which one of you wants to go first?' asked Sam.

"Uh, I will, I guess," I mumbled. "Tuck- Truth of Truth?" He appeared to be thinking very deeply.

"I choose truth." He said in a solemn voice. Me and Sam burst out laughing. **(This actually happened. Well, not with Danny and the gang, but with my friends and me. Anaways *coughs* READ THE STORY!) **I sputtered, "Uh- okay, how did you get inside in the first place?"

" I bribed the butler with chocolate. Okay, um Sam!" He looked over at her evilly. "I dare you to call whoever you like on the phone and admit your feelings to them." Sam's face turned bright red.

"Tuck! It's Truth, not dare!"

"Fine," he pouted. "Who do you like?" Awkward silence. Sam finally spoke.

"The person I like is someone who would never like me back."

"How do you know Sam?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like you like some popular kid, right?" She snorted loudly.

"Yes Danny, I, Sam Manson, am in love with Dash Baxter. Happy?" **(Danny: Wait… your kidding, right? Me: Why should you care? It's not like you like her or anything, right? Danny: … Me: OF COURSE NOT! I'M DxS ALL THE WAY! Keep reading!)**

I choked on nothing. "Are you serious?"

"What would you do if I was?" I looked at Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, I heard Sam stored a whole turkey in the fridge just for you. Wanna check it out?" He gave me a confused look, and suddenly smiled broadly.

"Why not? Turkey, here I come!" Tuck ran down the hall with greed speed.

"What was that all about?" asked Sam.

"Eh, he looked hungry. But are you seriously in love with Dash?"

"Eew, no! That would be worse than kissing hi-" She looked down. Oh…that's right. She did kiss the jerk once. Long pause. I finally spoke.

"So who do you like?"

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! I am soo evil… not.**

**Danny: Yes you are! You totally made my girlfriend fall in love with Dash!**

**Me: Uh, Danny… she's not your girlfriend *cough* yet *****cough* .**

**Danny: *blushes * Um… I meant… uh…**

**Me: You like her. Like I said before, I'll try my best to type this up by Thursday or Friday… VERY slim chance of Wedsday… so BYE! REVIEW! I love reading reviews! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN DP (yet :) ) So, last chapter! Enjoy! **

"So who do you like?" She looked away.

"Uh-no one at the moment, I mean that would be stupid and-"

"Sam," I said, looking her in the eye, "You totally like someone. Who is it?"

"Uh-Danny, not to be off topic, but I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Right now?"

"Yes, or else this floor won't look good anymore. Gotta dash! **(No pun intended ) **She left in a hurried rush. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I slid it open and gasped.

_Danny, the answer is.. do you really want to know? You're probably nodding. Well, let's just say it's the guy reading this text right now._

_Sam_

Who is reading the te- wait- Sam likes me? SAM LIKES ME!

"Going ghost!" I said happily, doing a few somersaults in the air for fun. I phased through to the bathroom.

"Boo."

"AAH! Danny! What are you doing here?" Sam looked away. I smiled.

"You know how you said earlier how the boy you like would never like you back?"

"Yea… and y- he never will."

"Well, what would you do if he kissed you?"

"He wha-" And I placed my lips on her violet ones. She gasped but soon melted away into the kiss. Soon after, she broke the kiss and buried her head into my chest. I stroked her hair lovingly.

"Thank you." She looked up. "But I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" I teased.

"Tucker will never let us hear the end of this." I laughed.

"You got that right. Now, let's say this guy of yours-" I slipped my hand in my pocket- "-pulled out a class ring, and asked you to be his girlfriend. Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" She kissed me softly. I smiled goofily.

"I take that's a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you guys will make a great couple." There, standing in the doorway, was Tucker eating the turkey. "Hey Sam," I said with an evil grin, "Does a date beating up Tuck's PDA sound good right now?" She grinned as well.

"Sure. Ready or not Tuck, here we come!" And so, for our first official date, we beat up Tuck's PDA. Kinda cliché, isn't it?"

**THE END! **

**Me: YES! MY WORK IS FINISHED! MWHAHAHAHAH! **

**Tucker: Dude, you okay?**

**Me: Of course not! How did you bribe the turkey anahow coughKITTEFOX YOUR ANSWER :) cough **

**Tucker: With chocolate. Duh.**

**Me: Cool! To all you epic people out there- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Review! I'll try to type up some more stories for you guys! Till next time, this is Oak Leaf Ninja, signing off.**


End file.
